Clouded Minds
by Trxgedies
Summary: As cats still move on with their life, they all experience and share one thing in common: animal's instinct to mate. As they struggle to keep control of their urges, as some do. Watch them have their adventures as one thing in their mind they can't seem to take off: pleasure, lust or love. Rated M for adult content. Warrior cat Lemons / Warrior Cat Mating stories. Read at your risk
1. Chapter 1

**Request form:**

Cats:

Type (Love, Lust, Rape):

Description (of your cats, optional):

Plot (optional):

Extras (optional):

**Hey guys! I decided to write some lemons in order to improve my writing. I hope you'll enjoy them.**

**KEEP IN MIND that I don't accept incest (especially from OCs). The only incest pairings (from books) I will accept are Dustpelt x Ferncloud, etc. The Erins only made a mistake, so I always think of them unrelated. Dustpelt is Ferncloud's uncle. Same thing with Foxleap and Rosepetal, Squirrelflight and Ashfur. I will not accept others even if it's from the books, for ex: Jayfeather x Hollyleaf.**

**IF there's a HUGE amount of rape suggestions, overpowering the lust and love requests, I will most likely not to accept your request. But I'll accept some, so you'll be lucky if I accept yours! I personally dislike rape a bit because it happens to people in real life and that's just sad that they suffer from it. It sort of disgusts me that you guys like rape more and I don't understand why you do. Just saying, it's my opinion. Not to offend you.**

**I also don't accept underaged cats mating with warriors/apprentices. For example, Darkstripe x Sorrelkit. That's just disgusting. Try something like apprentice x warrior, warrior x warrior, warrior x dep, etc.**


	2. Cinderpelt x Scourge

**Rape suggestion requested by Sunnypelt!**

A dark grey she-cat shuffled her nose through the herbs stock, throwing away the old ones. The battle was going to be any moment, so the medicine cat was busy to prepare for the battle.

Her pelt prickled at the sight of the small tom with his cold blue eyes, his black pelt seemed brown under the sunlight. His white paw revealing long claws that could kill any cat, disliking that cats fear him even though she feared him herself.

She didn't want her Clan and herself to go in the battle and risk themselves, but that seems like it was the only option besides being driven out of the forest by BloodClan.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts in her head. "I'm going to collect herbs near the Twolegplace!" she called to her light brown apprentice, slinking out of the den.

The sun rays warmed her pelt, the cats in the clearing busy getting ready for the battle. Every cat was worried about Firestar's decision. _Oh Firestar.._

As soon as she reached near Twolegplace, a sweet-smelling scent hit her nose. _Cqtmint!_ She thought, about to dash and jump right away in the garden but a sight stopped her in her tracks.

Her paws planted to the ground, her fur rising up in fear as she recognized the figure. His pelt reeked of catmint, his black pelt swaying in the breeze. His cold blue eyes bored into her.

_Wait, did he disguise himself so that no cat will be able to scent him?_ Realization hit her, her fear-scent thick in the air.

"Well, who's here? A medicine cat of ThunderClan? Full of weaklings," he sneered with a mocking tone.

"Scourge, you don't need to be around dawdling and mocking others." Her voice was unusually calm, though inside she was freaking out. _What is this tom going to do to me? Kill me?_

"Of course. I wasn't dawdling around. I was waiting for you or one of your Clanmates," he smirked.

"How do you know I'm a medicine cat?" She took a few steps backwards, Scourge backing her into the corner.

"My faithful Clanmates spied on your Clan, and I have one way to take revenge now that you're trying to run away from me." His breath was cool on her neck, the she-cat shuddering.

She was about to turn around and dash off, but Scourge pinned her to the ground.

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" she screeched, trying to squirm out. She yelped in pain as the tom raked across her shoulders.

"No. I'm sure you'll love it." Cinderpelt gasped as she felt something poking at her hindleg, her gaze flickering over to the object.

"No! You can't do this to me, I'm a medicine cat!" Realization hit her. Scourge wanted to rape her!

"But it's your punishment. Something between us that we can keep if you can shut your mouth. If you don't shut your mouth about this, I'll keep raping you over and over whether you like it or not."

Cinderpelt widened her eyes in fear, then bowed her head submissively. "Now suck!" he hissed, shifting her weight so that her head was between his legs.

The she-cat whimpered but obeyed, the tom moaning as sandpaper flicked up and down his length. She took it in her jaws, bobbing her head as she sucked like a kit would do to it's mother.

She grinded her teeth against the sides to increase the pleasure, the black tom groaning and grunting with pleasure. His member became hard in her jaws, shoving it down her throat.

Thick white stream gushed out of his tip, the medicine cat gagging as she swallowed down the cream.

Scourge chuckled, flipping her on her belly. Cinderpelt put her tail to the side, raising her hindquarters in the air revealing her core.

"Good kitty. You've been a bad kitty today," he whispered in her ear before flicking his tongue over her core. She moaned, buckling her hips with anticipation. Though she was excited and enjoyed it at the same time, she felt disgusted at herself and didn't enjoy.

Scourge shoved his tongue into it's entrance, swirling around in tight circles before walls tightened around his tongue. Cinderpelt moaned, squealing softly.

She released, Scourge lapping up the juices. He mounted her, squeezing her haunches. He didn't wait, instead he shoved his member through the entrance.

The grey she-cat hung her head back and let out a mixture of pain and pleasure yowl, as hips made contact with her hips.

He pumped in and out, speeding up his pace. She screeched, the barbs raking over her walls. Her walls clamped around his member. Finally Scourge reached her spot, ramming over her sweet spot several times.

Cinderpelt gasped, their hips grinding against eachother. She buckled her hips backwards, letting the tom have deeper access. "I'm gonna-" They both released at the same time, pleasure coursing through their bodies. Slight blood and white liquid leaked out of their legs.

They yowled each other's names to StarClan, Scourge collasping on the she-cat. They both panted with exhaustion, Cinderpelt turning around so they faced belly to belly.

"That was amazing.. even though you raped me," she hesitated.

Scourge shrugged, grinning. "Cinderpelt.. I like you."

"I like you too." Her eartips burned red, licking his cheek.

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" He raised one brow.

"Sure. Keep it a secret?" she grinned.

"Sure."

They both rubbed their muzzles against each other's, leaning in each other's warmth.

_I just broke the warrior code and I'm late to go back to camp!_ Cinderpelt thought with a pang of worry, but the other side of her didn't care.

**...ooo...**

**I hope you like it! It's my first lemon and I hope it isn't so bad. I kind of enjoyed writing this one, because it's cute that they started liking each other at the end. I started to write lemons when I heard it can improve your writing.**


	3. Tallstar x Jake

**Love/Lust request by Sunnypelt!**

Tallstar arched his back, stretching his limbs and back. His fur was matted and dirty, specks of dust clinging to it like glue. He poked his head out of the den, more comfortable to be in the open.

He liked the wind rushing through his fur as he ran among the moors, for what WindClan cats were born to do. He still missed his warrior duties, but he liked performing leader duties also even though there were hard decisions to be made.

He gave himself a quick wash before he padded out of the den, the sun nearly blinding his eyes. Deadfoot was in the clearing, organizing patrols.

So much happened, yet time passes too quickly. It was almost a moon or so since Fireheart and Graystripe helped them, and Brokenstar was driven out of ShadowClan. When he found out that ThunderClan were sheltering Brokenstar, he felt shocked so did rest of the Clan and ShadowClan.

ShadowClan and WindClan formed an alliance together, planning to attack ThunderClan and kill Brokenstar. According to their plans, they hadn't succeed and Brokenstar was still alive.

The Clan were recovering from the battle, and Tallstar's wounds still stung. He decided to go for a walk and think through before he made his decisions.

The grass was soft underneath his paws with no undergrowth to cover him from any cat's siight, but he didn't care. Suddenly he felt a pang of absence at the thought of Jake, the ginger tom. _Why am I even thinking and missing a kittypet? That kittypet means nothing to me but to help me, _he thought angrily but he couldn't convince himself. _Besides, that was a long time ago. When I was a warrior,_ he added silently.

He stopped to a halt on the moors, the wind blowing harder than ever. He gazed down at the ThunderClan territory, lost in his thoughts. His mind went back to the time Tallstar, known as Talltail, traveling with Jake through the Twolegplace.

_Talltail casted sideway glances at the ginger kittypet, his soft fur rustling in the wind and his plump figure padding along beside Talltail. His green eyes shone with adventure. He had a spark to him that doesn't seem to fade, and Talltail liked that about him._

_The sun was setting in the distance, the night air colder than usual. Talltail felt uncomfortable to be in a lot of closed spaces, and he was sick of traveling across Thunderpaths. His pawpads were bleeding slightly, but he ignored it._

"_Can we go settle somewhere? I'm tired," the black and white tom grumbled under his breathe. "Sure. Let's go find a Twoleg den," he mewed before he padded to a random direction. He seems to know his way through the Twolegplace._

"_Can't we settle somewhere else?" Talltail complained, his paws aching and his pawpads burning. He felt impatient, but Jake didn't seem to care about his temper._

"_Okay." He seemed disappointed, but he was still cheerful. Talltail looked around quickly, noticing a bush in one of the gardens. He prefer sleeping in the open, but it was only the best shelter there was._

"_How about there?" He suggested. "Sure!" The kittypet didn't mind. Talltail glanced at him, feeling his eartips burn as Jake met his gaze. A purr rumbled in Jake's throat, leaning his neck forward so that he could touch his nose to his cheek lightly. He smiled, scampering off to the bush. Talltail followed after him._

_The pair had gotten close for a couple days now, traveling throughout the Twolegplace. They have gotten close and become close friends quite quickly, but Talltail felt as if it was just more than that. He wasn't sure if Jake felt the same._

_As Talltail settled down beside him, the flame-colored tom brushed his pelt against his's and purred loudly. He rasped his tongue around his neck, causing the black tom to purr._

_Jake thought about Nutmeg and Quince, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. The sound of tongue rasping against fur could only be heard, the crickets chirping. It was slightly cold. Jake brushed his fur against his fur, giving some of his warmth onto him._

_Talltail's face reddened slightly, looking away. Hesitantly, he pulled himself away from him and sat up. "Jake.." He shifted his gaze, holding the green gaze._

"_What is it, Talltail?" Jake sat up, licking his chestfur down._

"_I-I love you.." He winded his body around Jake's, a deep purr rumbling in his throat._

"_I love you too.." The ginger tom confessed, a light blush flickering across his face._

_Talltail felt guilt pricking at him like a thorn for breaking the warrior code. Oh StarClan.. Will they punish me? He thought. Then he reminded himself that he left WindClan to avenge Sandgorse's, his father, death by killing Sparrow._

_Freedom. Today and other nights are days without the warrior code, even know he knew he's still a WindClan warrior deep down. A thought flicked across his mind._

_Jake licked his nose, noticing a certain kind of glint to his eyes mingled with warmth and love. He was puzzled and confused at the sight._

_Talltail pulled him closer, nearly squeezing him. He nipped his scruff, licking around his neck. Jake let out purrs of love, as he went lower. His mouth opened to release a gasp as he nipped the shaft he was waiting for._

"_Talltail!" Jake exclaimed, squirming as the former warrior continued. Now he knew what that glint in his eyes were. Lust. How could he not know? He was stupid not to recognize it!_

_He spread his legs a further apart, letting out grunts of pleasure. Talltail finally wrapped his mouth around it, his tongue swirling around the shaft. Jake's member started to unsheathe, Talltail nibbling on the tip. He increased the pleasure by grinding his teeth against the sides._

_A white stream shot in his mouth, swallowing it down. Jake's eyes were shining with lust now, pushing on Talltail's shoulders. The warrior fell on his back, letting out a yelp._

_Jake took this as an advantage, murmuring in his ear. "I love you Talltail," he whispered before dropping down on his member. He sucked it, speeding up the pace before Talltail released._

_He hovered his body over his's, flipping him over. "Are you ready, Talltail?" The warrior responded by nodding, letting out a grunt. He gasped as the kittypet shoved in his tail-hole. He started thrusting, Talltail letting out moans. Their hips made contact, now creating friction._

"_Faster!" He gasped, as Jake sped up his pace. Their yowls mingled together, along with moans of pleasure. The pleasure increased._

"_I'm gonna-" Jake gasped, releasing a load inside Talltail before Talltail released his fluids._

"_My turn," he smirked but he twined his tail with Jake's. They purred in delight, rubbing their muzzles together. He mounted him, their tails still twined with each other's._

"_Ready?" He asked. Jake grunted underneath him, and Talltail slowly shoved his member inside him. Soon, he was thrusting into him. His member went stone-hard inside him, but Jake still groaned and let out purrs of happiness underneath him._

_They both released at the same time, yowling each other's names. Talltail thrusted out of him. They layed on their backs beside each other, grooming the sticky liquid out of their fur. Talltail stared at the stars twinkling above them._

_He wondered if StarClan was watching over him. He still felt guilty, but felt happy at the same time. He wanted to settle with Jake and be mates, but he knew he couldn't. Deep down he was a WindClan warrior at heart, and he will never be happy to be a kittypet._

_You can't have paws in two worlds, he thought to himself. They fell asleep, dreaming together. Jake would never forget that night, even when he had kits with two she-cats._

Tallstar would never forget that night. After that, two hearts broke in pieces when they both found out they couldn't be together.

Deep down, Tallstar still loved Jake and he missed him. He thought of him all the time. Again, he kept reminding himself of his Clan and the warrior code. He tried hard push it back to his mind and do his job.

Jake missed him and thought of him everyday too, and Tallstar knew it. All this time, he knew Fireheart was his son. He recognized Jake in him.

Two hearts broke.

**...ooo...**

**I enjoyed writing this one! It's my first gay lemon, and I never heard of this shipping. However, I always shipped Reena x Tallstar/paw/tail or whatever. But this one is amazing too! I would like some feedback on my writing. Tell me if I need any improvements and I'll be glad to hear it!**


	4. Bramblestar x Jessy

**Love requested by Tina Vainamoinen!**

Jessy shifted into a hunting crouch, placing each paw lightly before her gaze scanned the ground for anything that could scare the mouse away. The mouse nibbled on a nut beside the tree roots, seeming to be unaware of the danger creeping up on it.

Her tail was dragging behind her, creating a shuffling noise. Before she could pounce, the mouse shot it's head up, scampering off with it's tail between it's legs. She pounced on thin air, cursing the mouse under her breath.

"Fox-dung.." She shook her head in disbelief, huffing to herself. She felt something poke at her shoulder, turning around with her fur bristling. Her fur flattened on her shoulders when she realized it was just Bramblestar's tail laying over her shoulders.

"Bramblestar! You scared me!" She exclaimed, her fur burning hotly. Bramblestar chuckled, licking the brown she-cat's cheek softly.

It had been moons since Jessy joined ThunderClan. She felt welcomed by Bramblestar especially. It was hard to not ignore these gentle eyes that almost seemed to sweep her off her feet.

"Since when were you _scared _of me?" He teased, brushing his fur against her pelt. Jessy almost flinched at his touch, feeling embarrassed. It was a bit unexpected for the ThunderClan leader treat her differently than his Clanmates, especially when they're alone.

He had a mixture of confusement and puzzlement on his face, but said nothing. He stroked his tail along her back, causing her to shudder at the touch.

Jessy licked his shoulder, pressing her fur against his. She closed her eyes, lost in his comfort and warmth. Bramblestar purred loudly, sending vibrations scorching through her.

She layed her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh as they twined their tails together. Bramblestar groomed her softly until her pelt was sleek, and they both shared tongues. "So what did you come here for? Just to scare me?" Jessy huffed after a moment of silence. Her whiskers twitched with amusement.

"Oh.. I forgot! I was hoping to speak to you alone, if that's okay with you." His voice was gentle and soothing, the tone he used to do with Squirrelflight.

"Sure. What is it?" She shifted her weight, sitting up straighter before gazing into his eyes. His gaze softened. "Since we've been mates for a while.. I thought about having kits with you," he purred, nudging her flank.

Jessy widened her gaze, her face flushing. "I don't know. I never thought about it," she admitted uneasily.

"It'll be fine, we'll go through it and take some baby steps. We will have beautiful kits together, if you want to." He purred softly, but his gaze was clouded with concern.

"I guess.. I sort of want kits myself," she smiled, purring with delight as he rubbed muzzles with her. "I love you, Bramblestar."

"I love you too."

"How about now?" He whispered in her ear, smoothing the ruffled fur on the back of her neck down.

"What?" She was confused for a minute, then she realized. "Oh.. err..." She felt embarrassed, no idea what to say at first. A question popped up in her mind.

"Bramblestar.." Her voice cracked with insecurity. "Have you done it before?"

"To be honest, yes. But don't worry about it. She isn't my mate anymore." He recalled Squirrelflight in his mind, though Jessy knew which she he was talking about. It was obvious.

Her shoulders drooped with disappointed, but her gaze was still full of love. It might seem a bit selfish, but she wanted her lover to all to herself.

"Okay. Let's start.." She mumbled hotly, but before Bramblestar could respond, she lied on her back with her legs spreading apart slowly.

She smiled sheepishly at Bramblestar, still having her fears in her mind. But she was comforted by the thought of Bramblestar, the tom would help her go through it. "Oh Bramblestar, I love you. I want you to have my kits," she blinked at him and purred.

Bramblestar smiled, licking her muzzle before he fixed his gaze on her core. The tom took his time before taking up his courage. He licked her bellyfur, getting nearer and nearer.

Jessy held her breath as her lover's tongue was a few inch away from her wet core. "Come on!" She growled impatiently, squealing softly when Bramblestar swirled his tongue around her core in tight circles.

"Oh Bramblestar!" She blurted out, closing her eyes in bliss. Bramblestar's heart swelled up at her soft murmurs and happy purrs, mingled with moans of pleasure.

He pumped it in and out, occasionally rushing his tongue through her folds. She squirted some juice on his muzzle, coating them white. He licked them off his whiskers and muzzle, purring.

"My turn." Jessy pushed him backwards, slowly licking his chest. She went lower, then paused for a minute before nipping the tip. Bramblestar groaned, squirming to try to get comfortable.

She nibbled on the tip, taking it in her jaws. She bobbed her head as she sucked, her tongue swirling in tight circles before Bramblestar shoved his long member down her throat. She gagged slightly, wincing as the barbs raked across her tongue and the sides of her mouth.

She swallowed the cream when he released his fluids, licking them off her face and whiskers. It was good taste, though a salty edge to it.

She shifted into a crouch position, putting her tail to the side. "Bramblestar.. I love you. Please have my kits." She purred, but was cut off by a gasp as his tip brushed her entrance. "Can you please be careful? I'm a virgin.."

He slowly thrusted in, causing her to whimper. "Shh, it'll be fine," he whispered, licking her ears. He blinked at her sympathetically before thrusting in a bit further.

He grabbed her scruff in his jaws, getting a good grip on her. Their hips made contact, Jessy still slightly scared underneath him.

He started at a slow pace with gentle thrusts, but it still made the she-cat yowl in pain as barbs raked across her walls.

He kept in mind that she was a virgin. Soon, the pain turned to pleasure and she let out moans of pleasure, buckling her hips backwards to get him deeper. "Faster!" She yowled as Bramblestar sped up his pace, their hips grinding against each other's.

Bramblestar went deeper, the force increasing each thrust when the pain wasn't as much as the intense pleasure. They felt something building up inside them, causing them to release their white fluids into each other. They yowled each other's names to the sky, then Bramblestar collapsed on her.

They both panted with exhaustion. "I love you, Bramblestar." She closed her eyes, swiping her tongue across the tom's back.

"I love you too."

They both curled up after that.

* * *

Her face's features contorted into twisted pain, feeling as if her side was stabbed by slashing fox fangs. "Help!" Her painful wail rang through the camp, Clanmates taking full attention to her.

Bramblestar quickly rushed to his mate's side, trying to comfort her with licks. "You're going to be fine," he kept repeating by the time she got to the nursery.

"Push!" Jayfeather ordered, the blind tom crouching by her side. Bramblestar's gaze was full of worry and concern for his mate, hoping she could make it.

"Out!" Jayfeather shooed him away as spasms rippled through Jessy's stomach. She let out a gasp as contractions seized her, her face twisted in pain. She pushed, pain scorching through her like fire. "It hurts so much!" She gasped, her figure trembling slightly.

A pale ginger with a white underbelly sack slided onto the nest. "A she-kit!" Jayfeather announced before a brown and white sack slided out as well. "A tom and another she-cat!" A dark brown tabby emerged out, the kits letting out wails. They crawled to their mother's side and suckled for milk.

Bramblestar bolted into the den, his gaze softening at the sight of the kits. Jayfeather, Jessy and Bramblestar licked their fur the wrong way, but the only way to keep them warm.

He purred, brushing his muzzle against Jessy's. Even though the queen's gaze was exhausted, it had sparks of happiness, warmth and love in them.

"They're beautiful," he murmured, licking Jessy's shoulder. "You did great." His eyes shone with delight.

"We should name them," Jessy mewed before purring and licking the kit's heads.

"How about the pale ginger she-kit Goldenkit? She looks my mother, so she should be named after her," he suggested, his gaze sparkling at the thought of his mother.

"That sounds great! And the tom could be Newtkit while the other she-cat could be Quailkit."

"That sounds wonderful!" Bramblestar's chest was almost exploding with happiness. There was nothing he could ask better for.

"StarClan blessed us such a gift," he meowed before twining tails with her.

"It is," she agreed.

**...ooo...**

**Please understand that I don't have as much time on the weekdays than on the weekends. School is ending soon, in 3 weeks for me. I might as well update more when school's over! I hope you enjoy this story. It seems a bit long, but I hope the writing has improved a bit better than the older chapters. I can do one request at a time, thank you for your patience. Future chapters coming up!**


	5. Stormfur x Brambleclaw

**Lust requested by secretagent1!**

The surface felt hard and cold underneath Stormfur's paws, his paw pads feeling too hard. The skin was almost peeling off from being scratched by the rocky surface countless times.

The tom sniffed the air, but it was too thick and the atmosphere here seemed different than in the forest. A pang of grief flooded over him along with sadness. He loved the forest. Whenever he thought about it, he could almost feel himself being surrounded by green fronds, the sunlight filtering through the trees, and most of all the river's swirling waters and the trouts that swam through the river.

The fish's taste was almost on his tongue, his belly growling with hunger at the thought of it. He snapped himself out of it, realizing he was falling behind. "Come on! Are you going to keep up or no?" Leopardstar's eyes went into slits, nudging his flank.

Stormfur jumped in surprised, nodding hesitantly before keeping up the pace. When the Clans stopped to rest in a cave, he curled up on the bare floor. His teeth chattered, his bottom jaw clenching as the chill from the floor scorching through his body.

The rest of the Clans was already asleep, and he was sure he was the only cat awake. He couldn't sleep, his fur against his sister's fur. _I'll go take a stroll, _he decided and things were already on his mind.

He felt an odd feeling, though he wasn't sure what it was. He grumbled to himself, rising to his paws. He creeped out of the den quickly before anyone noticed, slipping past the guards.

The cold breeze tugged at his fur, but he ignored it. He narrowed his eyes against the wind, noticing a dark brown figure in the distance. His ears pricked, the faint moans seemed to come from the direction. Maybe it was an intruder.

He quietly got closer, realizing the figure was too busy to notice. Soon, he was close enough to recognize him. _Brambleclaw! What is he doing here?_ He thought, puzzled.

He noticed something odd. Brambleclaw was on his back, his legs spreading apart. His head was looking down on it, his gaze fixated on his member. His paw was rubbing against the shaft, letting out moans as his member began to unsheathe itself.

Stormfur let out a gasp at the sight, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he felt a feeling between his legs. _Oh no.. _The area between his legs began to stir and he let out a groan.

Brambleclaw paused, his ears perking. He heard his gasp and the groan. He sat up quickly, glancing around. "Who's there?" His eyes were now alert, Stormfur's fur camoflaugaging against the jagged boulders.

"It's just me.." The grey tom said awkwardly, scampering slightly toward the brown tom. Stormfur's eyes were fixated on his area, still poking out between his legs in an awkward way.

"Err.." He trailed off and Brambleclaw looked away embarrassedly. He tried to hide it by closing his legs in. "Yours too.." Brambleclaw cleared his throat, cut off by an awkward cough.

"Oh.. yeah, sorry." He gulped, but didn't try to hide his area. Stormfur's eyes were still fixated, an idea popping up in Brambleclaw's head. His urges were too strong for him now, so is Stormfur's by the look of it. His shoulders rolled around, their eyes met. Amber to amber, filling with lust. The intensity was just too much for the pair.

Stormfur always admired the tom's broad shoulders and the way his muscles rippled underneath his pelt, even though it always remind him of Tigerstar. But he also liked his personality, (in a more friend way, nothing more than that) and he was nothing like Tigerstar so there was no reason to blame him for his actions.

Brambleclaw also admires his figure, his long fur swaying in the breeze that kept him more warm in this frosty environment, but Stormfur was slightly cold too.

Tigerstar's son bowled him over, so that their bodies brushed each other's. He was on top of him, his paws planted onto his strong-built shoulders. Their eyes gleamed, full of lust and nothing else.

He shifted into a crouching position, so that their tips were a whisker away. Brambleclaw dropped on him, rubbing his dick against his thigh in circles. Now their actual parts were kneading against each other's.

Stormfur let out a gasp, followed by loud moans and grunts. "Oh Brambleclaw, I never done this with a tom before!" he gasped, hanging his head back. His body was trembling so much with pleasure, he felt as if his legs would give out.

Brambleclaw let out a chuckle, a crooked grin plastered on his face. He brought his mouth to his ear, whispering quietly: "Oh Stormfur, I love the way your dick is so huge; I bet it can't even fit inside me. I can't wait till that delicious friend of yours is in my mouth, and you'll be the one pleading for more. You can ask me anytime if you want more, and I can do this all night. Everyday." His eyes gleamed, smirking at himself, obviously pleased.

Stormfur let out groans, his urges stronger than ever. Lust was the only thing on his mind. He was willing to do this everyday, even if he couldn't keep up with his energy. It was the only thing that mattered to him now. His eyes are nearly bulging out.

They released at the same time, staining each other's fur and thighs with thick white liquid. "You can't be not doing all the work," Brambleclaw hissed in his ear, which was rimmed with lust.

"Then I'll do it," Stormfur grinned and flipped him over. He rasped his tongue over his belly fur, nibbling at the fur slightly. As he slided it down, nearer to his thigh, he licked the curve around his hindleg.

He swirled his tongue around it before taking it in his jaws, bobbing his head up and down as his tongue worked. It wrapped around his shaft, squeezing it slightly before nibbling at the tip. He grinded his teeth against the sides, letting the tom moan.

Brambleclaw grunted, shoving his dick down his throat. The barbs raked across the sides of his mouth, thrusting in and out repeatedly. Juices dripped out of his tip, coating Stormfur's muzzle in white.

Stormfur licked up the juices, licking them off his whiskers. He grabbed him, flipping him over so that Brambleclaw's belly was facing the ground before wrapping his paws around his waist to get a better grip.

He sank his claws slightly into his flank, but he licked his neck. "Are you ready?" Brambleclaw responded by a quick nod. He gave a full-blown thrust into him, a screech underneath him. Brambleclaw was moaning as Stormfur sped up his pace, bodies grinding against each other's.

"Oh Stormfur, I love your dick!" he gasped, closing his eyes in bliss. Only intense pleasure clouded his mind, as Stormfur pumped in and out occasionally through his tail-hole.

They both felt a tingling in their lower regions. "I'm gonna-" Stormfur gasped, and they both released at the same time. During that time, they both yowled and arched their backs in pleasure.

They felt as if they entered a world where Stormfur and Brambleclaw didn't know such sensations could exist in that world. Stormfur unmounted him, both of them letting out exhausted pants.

"Brambleclaw.. do you want to do that tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

They cleaned the sticky liquid out of their fur, then padded back to the cave as soon as the sun was rising.

**...ooo..**

* * *

**I decided to take a bit more time on it and being slow, but I feel as if it's too long. Oh my god, I love you guys! Your encouragement is really boosting me some extra confidence, and it really does work. Lemons do really improve your writing! One thing though I have a problem with the writing is the text structure, so I hope it's okay. I hope you like it! I'm starting to like gay couples more than I usually do, because of your requests. I notice there's almost lack of lesbians, since most of the Warriors fanbase are females and they enjoy gay couples more so I might add some lesbian cats and underrated couples in the future whether it's requested or not. :)**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys. I know I haven't been active and not posting updates and all that stuff. I don't know if I can update. For some reason, I lost a bit of interest in Warriors (just a little bit no big deal!) I don't know if I will update. You check every once and in a while to check for updates. Thank you for reading this and understanding this; I'm so busy lately. Plans, and all that stuff. May and June was a very busy month. There were also problems and personal issues, so that's the other reasons that has kept me not updating recently.

-**Trxgedies**


	7. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! I decided to post another warrior cat lemon on a different account and start it again. I already have improved in doing lemons, so post all your requests on the other one! It's Sprite's Flight, by the way.


End file.
